


Thieves

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Bickering, Funny, Gen, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Highlander/Leverage, Methos/Amanda/Parker, "No, I'M stealing it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Highlander/Leverage, Methos/Amanda/Parker, "No, I'M stealing it!"
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

"Adam, leave me alone, **I'm** going to steal this diamond..." Parker listened to the man and woman bickering in the hallway while she let herself down from the ceiling - they were just outside the door, so she'd have to hurry. 

She just had enough time to grab the diamond without tripping an alarm when the door opened and the dark haired man said with a sigh: "Fine, **we** will steal it and share." 

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Parker waving down from the air shaft: "Sorry guys, too late, **I'm** stealing it!"


End file.
